Growing Up
by Supergymstar
Summary: Heather and Naya have 3 children. This story is about them learning to cope with their three beautiful girls whilst still being in love. Will their kids tear them apart? Will they be able to deal with their oldest daughter when she gets in to trouble? Read and find out. Includes Achele and more Glee cast members in future chapters. He-Ya love. Obsessed with Heya and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**I have wanted to write a story about He-Ya with kids for a while now. I am not sure where I want to take this story but I am looking forward to see what will happen. I know this chapter isn't amazing but I wanted to get started and I thought this was a good way to do that.**

**Naya's POV**

It had been 18 years since we told the cast of Glee about our relationship, 17 years since the day we married and 16 years since the birth of our first daughter. We now have three lovely daughters and a beautiful place we call home.

'Mami, where are my new shoes?' called Lexi-May our oldest from her room

'Where ever you left them hija' I replied

Spanish was a big part in our house. The kids may be more fluent then Heather but that hasn't stopped her having conversations with them in both English and Spanish.

'Morning babe' said Heather walking into the kitchen, kissing me on the cheek

'You sleep okay?' I asked, continuing to make the kids lunches

'Sure did' she replied taking a seat at the island counter in our kitchen

'Girls, darse prisa!' (Hurry Up!) I called up the stairs

'Coming Mami' yelled our two youngest. Amber was 9 and full of energy. She was a great dancer just like her Mom. Skye our youngest was 6 and had a big heart.

The kids took a seat next to Heather and I gave them their breakfast

'I'm not hungry' moaned Lexi trudging down the stairs

I heard the front door click open and she was about to walk out before I stopped her

'Lexi-May Rivera come back here' I shouted

'What!' she screamed shutting the door and walking into the kitchen

'Where do you think your going?' asked Heather backing me up

'To school?' Lexi replied rudely. She was a troublemaker and often found herself in the principles office. She was a cheerleader just like Heather and I were on glee and unfortunately for us she was popular. Everyone loved her blah blah blah. She was always getting invited to parties and meeting up with different people. I just wanted her to be happy, and she is I think. But she was defiantly naughty.

'Well, you are not going until you have at least a piece of toast to eat. Then your mother or I will drive you to school' I replied

'Whatever' she replied, taking a seat at the counter and resting her head

'No hables a tu Mami as ' (Do not speak to your Mami like that) said heather 'Apologise Now'

'Sorry Mami' she replied weakly

* * *

2 weeks later

**Heathers POV**

'Mom, Mami, Can Sofia come back here tonight after the party?'

Sofia was Lea and Diana's daughter. They came out just a few months we did. Sofia came along a couple of months after Lexi and they were the best of friends.

'Woah, I never said you could go to the party?' replied Naya who was sitting on the couch next to me

'But Mom did' she replied smiling

'You're not going lexi' said Naya

'But Mami, Luke is going to be there. And I promised him I would go.'

Luke was Lexi's crush. He was nice and good looking but he was a Jock. The head Jock just like Lexi was the head cheerleader. However, he was a year older than Lexi and I didn't exactly trust him. Not yet anyway'

'Is Sofia going?' I asked

'Yes' she replied looking down to the floor

'Then you may go' I said taking charge, much to Naya's disgust 'But there are rules'

'No drinking, No Smoking, No drugs and certainly No boys' said Naya quickly

'I know, I know I Know' smiled Lexi 'And I wont'

'Hmmm' I said. We knew Lexi had drunk before but she tried to hide it from us and she wasn't drunk or anything. We can't exactly judge her as we were doing those things at her age. However, she was our baby and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

'Love you Mami, Love you mom' she said kissing us both on the head and then sauntering off to her room to get ready

'What have we let our self in for' said Naya resting her head on my shoulder

'I know baby' I said 'Why don't we invite Lea and Diana for breakfast that way we get to see them for longer when they pick up Sofia in the morning?'

'That's a good idea. I'll call them now'

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

'Sofia shhhhh' I slured

It was dark and I couldn't focus.

'Here, give it to me' Sofia practically screamed

We had been trying to get the key in the lock for the past 5 or so minutes. Each time we failed we ended up in fits of giggles. It was late. Later than curfew and I knew I would be in trouble for that and for drinking. I just hoped they couldn't smell the smoke on me

'Sofia! You're doing it wrong!' I said probably a bit to loud

Suddenly the door flew open

'Girls!' screamed my Mami 'What time do you cool this?'

'Ummm' I said looking to Sofia 'Time to take a chill pill'

Sofia and I began laughing

'I am not impressed. Get to bed, I will talk to you in the morning. Oh and Sofia your Mom and Mommy will be hearing about this when they are over for breakfast'

'Whatever you say Aunty Nay'

Trying to get up the stairs was another battle. My Mami decided to watch us from the bottom in horror but she also laughing quietly. We were leaning on each other but we kept falling

'Lexxiii' slured Sofia 'Let's crawl'

'Good Idea Sof'

We dropped to our hands and knees and began making our way more successfully up the stairs

'Owww' I screamed

'Lexi shhhh' Sofia said putting her finger to her lips

'I banged my knee' I said whispering

'You are so funny' replied Sofia laughing. This set me off laughing.

'Girls' Mami said again 'To bed. NOW'

The rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

'Eughhh my head' I moaned

'Don't scream Lexi' said Sofia

We were wrapped in my duvet and didn't want to move.

'I'm going to be sick' I said just moments later, running to my bathroom

'I feel like shit' called Sofia from my bed

Minutes passed by and the sickness was okay now. The light in the room however was horrible. Curtains were there for a reason, but they weren't making a difference. My head hurts so bad. I thought to myself

*KNOCK KNOCK*

'What?' groaned Sofia and I from the comfort of my bed

'Mami told me to get you' said Skye innocently 'It's breakfast time' she finished before leaving

'I don't even want to think about food, let alone eat it' I said

'We have to act like we are fine Lex, otherwise we will be in more trouble'

'It's time to face the music, I guess'

**So what's going to happen when they face the parents?**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review. It means a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy :)**

**Naya's POV**

We were all aware of last nights events, besides Amber and Skye of course. Heather was not impressed to say the least, and Diana and Lea weren't ver amused either. The girls needed to learn a lesson so we were going to endlessly tease them until they screamed.

'Morning girls' we all screamed as we saw Sofia and Lexi make there way down the stairs

'Urmmm, Morning Mami, Mom' Lexi said before taking her seat at the table

'Hi Mom, Mommy' said Sofia before joining lexi at the table

'Amber' called Diana 'Can you turn the radio up please I cant hear it?'

The radio was perfectly loud enough but we needed to annoy the girls so it had to be done

'Here you go' said Heather placing the last remains of the breakfast on the table 'Dig in guys'

Small talk was made but Lea had yet to start her teasing

'Sofia darling you need to eat please, we are not leaving here until you do' Lea told her as the girls were pushing there food around there plate, obviously down to the alcohol.

'Mami can I have a coffee please?' asked Lexi

'Sure, I will make it for you' I said standing up 'You want one to Sofia?'

'Yes please Nay'

I went into the kitchen and prepared the coffee. It was made a sort time after but the drink was not finished. I added a couple of drops of vodka in it just to see if the girls would realise.

'Thankyou' the girls said as I handed them there coffee, oblivious to what it was going to taste of

Lexi was first to take a sip, Sofia not far behind.

'Bleuhhhh' screamed Lexi spraying the hot liquid out of her mouth, Sofia doing the same.

'Its called hair of the dog girls' said Dianna laughing

The girls looked at each other and knew they were in trouble

'Amber, Skye, go up to your room please' asked Heather

'But Moooooommm' said Skye

'No but's Skye' she said sternly and with that the girls left the room

'I think we need to have a talk girls, dont you?' asked Lea

'Why don't we go to the living room' I said

'Sounds good to me' shouted Heather

The parents laughed, the girls however took there head in there hands and kept it there

'Get a move on girls' said Lea pushing them into the living room

**Lexi's POV**

'Who would like to go first' said Lea looking at Sofia and I

'Ummmm' we both muttered

'Let me rephrase that for you...Who would like to explain to us how you got back at some god awful hour last night, absoloutly wasted, stinking of fags and looking a mess?'

'I'm sorry' said Sofia

'Well it's to late for that young lady' said Lea getting angry

'Babe. Baby stop. We agreed on this' said Diana

'Right, girls we have all had a chat' said my Mami 'As stupid as you were last night, we do understand what it is like to be a teenager, I'm sure you weren't the only ones drinking and we have all been drunk before'

'Yes' continued my Mom ' We don't believe that it is fair to punish you much more as lets be honest, you stink of sick girls and by the looks of things you have a massive hangover'

Diana joined in 'However, you are not to go to any party's for a month and if you want to drink it is under our supervision only'

'A month?' I screamed

'But what are we meant to do for a month' said Sofia joining in on my retaliation

'You are to go to school, do your homework, go to sleep. You can see each other as long as it is at one of our houses and If there is any bad behaviour at school like there was a couple of months ago, girls, then the punishments will be more severe' said Lea

'Do we make ourselves clear' said Mami looking both of us straight in the eye

'Yes' we both muttered

'Now I suggest you go and make a coffee or something each, take an aspirin and then go back to bed' she continued

'Let's go Lexi' said Sofia grabbing my hand

'Thankyou Mami, Mom, Di and Lee' I said

'Thanks for understanding' Sofia said not long after

'Yeah Yeah, goodnight girls' said Heather

**Only a short chapter I know, but the next one is already half written. **

**More reviews = New chapter**

**Thankyou for your support**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi's POV**

Two weeks in to my punishment and I was dying. The word bored must have been said at least 100 times in the past couple of days alone. I went to school, came back to school, went to dance class, came back from dance class. Sofia has been round a couple of times but aunt Lea and aunt Diana always came too. Then all our moms made us either wash up or clean until we were to tired to even speak to each other. It wasn't fair.

'Momma can I pleeeeeeeaaassseee go to this sleepover at Jades house on Friday?' I said begging her

'No chance' My mom replied laughing

'But why?'

'What do you mean why Lexi May, you are still grounded, end of.'

'I hate you' I said and stormed of to my room in a huff

'Don't you dare slam that door young lady' called my momma up the stairs

Did I listen to her? No. I slammed it hard.

**Naya's POV**

'Estoy en casa de mi hermosa familia' (I'm home my beautiful Family) I yelled walking through the door of my house that same day

'Mami' yelled my youngest Skye running towards me to embrace me in a warm hug

'How are you mijo?'

'I'm good, but Momma and Lexi have been fighting'

'Okay sweetheart, go and play in your room till dinners ready and then we will watch a movie before bed'

'Okay Mami'

'Hey baby' I said walking into the kitchen where Heather was, and giving her a kiss

'Its been a long day' she replied looking exhausted

'So I heard. What happened between you and Lexi?'

'She was just being a teenager. Saying she hated me for grounding her because she wanted to go to this sleepover thing on Friday'

'Sounds like teenager problems' I responded taking her into my arms 'I will go and talk to her, even though I will probably get yelled at too!' I said to her

'Thank you Hun' she responded

* * *

'Lex, I'm coming in' I told her knocking on her door

'Whatever' was her teenager like response

'What is with the attitude young lady' I asked

'I am not a young lady, why does everyone keep on calling me that'

'Honey, you are 16 you have boobs, an attitude and get drunk' I told her, smirking at the last one

She just sat there staring into my eyes

'Listen, Mijo. You deserve to be grounded and that's why you are not allowed to go on Friday. However as I'm sure Sofia wont be allowed to go either, how about you invite her round her for a girls night on Friday instead?'

'You would be okay with that?'

'Yes, and don't worry about arranging it with her. I will phone Lea and Diana once you have finished your little meltdown'

'I AM NOT HAVING A MELT DOWN' She screamed

'Really?!' I said smirking

'Yes really. At least I'm not going through a midlife crisis' she said running off out of her room

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MIDLIFE CRISIS? YO NO SOY EL QUE VIEJO! (I am not that old!) ' I screamed back running after her 'Come back here Mijo'

**Heather's POV**

'Well I'm guessing that went well' I said as Naya came into the kitchen

'Your daughter called me old' she said pouting

'Hey, she's your daughter too so don't blame me' I responded laughing

'And just to think we have to go through all of this again with Amber and Skye' she said as I walked towards where she was sitting on the counter

'But babe, if we can do it once then we can do it again'

'I love you'

'As I love you' I said in response and kissed her passionately

'Ewwwwwww' said Skye

'Momma, Mami that's gross' responded Amber

'Please stop, you are to old to do that' Said our eldest

'We are not old!' Naya and I screamed together

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Didn't know what to write and had lots on at school! But im officially finished for good and have 73 days off until I start college. So more writing :)**

**What did you want to see happen next? Open for suggestions! Please continue to review and favourite etc!**

**Much Love x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only a short chapter I know. But wanted to start the vacation in another chapter. When I started this story I honestly had no idea where it was going. I still Don't. But I read a fanfic a while back with a story line like this but as glee characters. I fell in love with the story straight away. As always please give me suggestions, and also looking for prompts to do some more one shots.**

**Now go read... :) **

**Heather's POV**

It was now Friday and Sofia, Lea and Diana were all coming round for the night. We had come to a compromise with Lexi and decided that having Sofia round for the night, with her parents, was fine.

'It's open' I called as I heard a knock at the door

'Auntie Lea!' Called my youngest Skye as she saw her favourite aunt arrive

'Where's my hug then?' said Diana jokingly

I chuckled

'Mom, I'm going upstairs' said Sofia

'Yes please go up and get Lexi, us adults have to talk to all of you'

'Urghhhhh' was the reply we received

_5 minutes later_

'Right then' I said as the girls sat down

'We have some news' said Diana

'Yes we know' said Lexi

'Watch your tone Lexi-May'

'Just get to the point Momma, Im hungry'

'Right, well its almost summer break. And we have all decided to go and spend it with some of our old glee friends in Hawaii'

'AHHHHHHH' screamed Amber 'We are going to Hawaii!'

The girls had all met various cast mates and they loved them. Sofia and Lexi were born when the girls and I were still working on the show, so they grew up with them. It had been a while since we had all seen each other due to our hectic schedules. But some of us had time off this summer so decided to meet up.

Lexi and Sofia just sat there looking shocked

'Girls, you okay?' Asked Diana

'What do you mean am I okay? You are going to ruin my summer break' cried Sofia

'You have friends going, you will love it' I said

Just then Naya walked through the door. She had been working late recently in order to take the summer off.

'What have I missed' she said placing her bag on the floor by the front door

'Mami, we're going to Hawaii' screamed Skye, running over and jumping into her arms

'I know Mija' she smiled 'Are you excited?' Naya asked laughing

'Well It's alright for some, she doesn't have any friends' said Lexi

'Do too' said Skye

'Girls enough' I said sternly

'We are going. End of' said Lea

'You will love it. All of us will be there, along with the morrisons and the montieths' I said

'Yeah, remember the twins?' said Naya 'Joey and Luca? They are only a year older than you.'

'Yeah but mami they are boys and aren't interested in doing anything remotely interesting' Sofia argued

'Exactly. They ARE boys' said Diana laughing

'Have fun with them girls, who knows a summer romance could be on the cards.' joined Lea, winking at the two teenagers

'Just be safe girls' I chuckled

'Lets go Sofia' said Lexi standing up, heading up the stairs to her room

'Well that went well' said Naya

'They will have fun. We have just over 2 weeks until we leave, I'm sure we can convince them by then'

'We will try' said Lea

'Now, who's ready for a drink?' I asked

'Me' called Lea, Diana and my beautiful wife

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

'Mami, where are my sneakers?' I called down the stairs

'Where you left them!' She shouted seconds later

'Helpful' I muttered under my breath

Eventually I found them and went down stairs to get breakfast before school.

'Lexi May go and get changed now!' screamed my Momma

'Whhaaaattttt? Mami?!' I replied

'You heard your Mom, go and get changed now' she said sternly

I was wearing my converse sneakers, with my daisy dukes, a vest top and a flannelled shirt.

'But...' I began

'Lexi, no offence you look like a slut and I do not want all the boys perving on my daughter!' Said momma

'Urgghhhh, you are so annoying' I said to myself quietly walking out the kitchen

'What was that?' asked Mami

'I love you' I said turning to them and smiling before going up to my room

In two weeks I will be heading off to an unfamiliar place, to see people I can hardly remember. Sure, Sofia was coming with me and yes she is my best friend. But I wish I could just stay here in LA and see my school friends, go to dance everyday and hangout at parties.

This summer is going to SUCK.

**Thankyou as always for reading. Next chapter will be about them leaving for Hawaii and meeting there old friends. Is romance on the cards for one of the girls? What sort of trouble will they get themselves into? What will their moms say?**

**Please review, subscribe and favourite :) Much love x**


End file.
